theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Couple of Stuck-Ups
Plot (It's a warm Sunday afternoon at the Loud House, Lincoln is reading a book on his bed, enjoying himself) LINCOLN: '(to the viewers) Aw, there's nothing like a good book on a warm Sunday afternoon. (Lincoln then set his book down and exits out of his room, he, with his eyes closed, takes a stroll in the hallway, whistling. he then stumbles in someone's room) '''LORI: '''LINCOLN! (Lincoln opens his eyes and finds out he's in Lori and Leni's room. he stops whistling to see an enraged Lori, who grabs him by his shirt) '''LORI: '''There's only one rule in this house: stay out of my room! Now, I'm gonna turn you into a human pretzel! (Lori then ball her hand to a fist and prepare to punch Lincoln, he gulps in nervousness. Lori's phone then ring, she answers it) '''LORI: '''Hello? Hey, Carol, how you doing? I'm fine, I'm about to beat up my brother, Linc... (She finds Lincoln missing from her grasp) '''LORI: '''I'll call you back. (Lori hangs up and went to the hallway in search of her brother, she went downstairs to find Lincoln; he pops up from Lola and Lana's room, he's with the twins) '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks for hiding me in your room. I owe you guys one. '''LANA AND LOLA: '''Thanks, Lincoln. (Lincoln patted their heads in gratitude, he went to his room to resume reading) ONE HOUR LATER (Lori is watching TV in the living room, she then walk upstairs where she see a sticky substance on the floor, she trips and falls on the floor. Her hand is smothered in it) '''LORI: '''Ew, what is this stuff? I need to wash my hands. (Lori head towards the bathroom to use the knob. At that exact moment, Lincoln comes out at the same time and Lori accidentally touches hands with him) '''LORI: '''Huh? Lincoln, let go of my hand! '''LINCOLN: '''I can't. (tries to pull away) We're stuck! (Lori then shakes Lincoln to release him, but their hands are still stuck) '''LORI: '''Come off! Come off! Come off! I know how... (In the garage, Lincoln is at one side of the wall, as Lori is at the other, the substance is stretchy, Lana has a buzzsaw in her hand) '''LANA: '''Alright, let's get you two apart! (Lana then uses the buzzsaw and the saw was sent flying and leaving skid marks on the ground and was sawing through every fence) '''LANA: '''That didn't work. (Inside, Lori is pacing around, while forcefully dragging Lincoln) '''LORI: '''Man, what kind of glue is this?! '''LISA: '(walks to them) It's not glue, it's a strong adhesive I've been working on. 'LINCOLN AND LORI: '''What?! '''LORI: '''Let me get this straight, we're literally stuck?! And now, we can't get separated?! '''LISA: '''Correct. I'll make an antidote for it. But, I need some time. (Lisa then walks to her room. This leaves Lori with Lincoln) '''LINCOLN: '''Aw, man! '''LORI: '(enraged) Oh, great! We're stuck and it's literally your fault! 'LINCOLN: '(shocked and furious) ME?! You was the one who touched the substance! 'LISA: '(off-screen) Adhesive, Lincoln! 'LORI: '''Whatever! We're not getting stuck! Come on! (Lori forcefully jerks Lincoln with her to the bathroom, she turn on the hot water to melt the adhesive. Unfortunately, the adhesive evaporated the water, shocking the both of them) '''LORI: '''It's no use, Lincoln. We're completely stuck. '''LINCOLN:'Well, something can come out good with this. 'LORI:'Like how? 'LINCOLN: '''Maybe this can be a good chance to bond. '''LORI: '''Probably, Lincoln. (Lori's watch then beeps and it's 2:25, meaning one thing) '''LORI: '''The meeting starts in five minutes. C'mon, Lincoln. (In Lori and Leni's room, the kids are having their sibling meeting) '''LORI: '''Okay, and that's everything. So, how we gonna spend the whole day together? (Everyone is thinking of places to go; Lincoln has gotten something, he elbows Lori) '''LORI: '''Yes, Lincoln? '''LINCOLN: '''I was thinking of going to the park. (Everyone happily agreed with Lincoln's suggestion, Lori then use her shoe as a gavel, ending the meeting) '''LORI: '''Okay, everyone, we're going to the park. (Everyone, sans Lori and Lincoln, leaves the room) '''LORI: '''Nice job of suggesting the park. (Lori noogies Lincoln's head, as he laughs. At the park, the siblings are having fun, Leni is pushing Lily on the swing, Lisa is researching the park's trees, Luna is sitting on a blanket, playing her guitar with Lucy sitting next to her, Lola is at the sandbox building a sandcastle, Lana is seen chasing squirrels, while Luan is feeding them nuts, Lynn is skating on her roller blades, and Lincoln and Lori are sitting on the bench) '''LORI: '''This is literally a good time at the park. - Lori said, relaxed '''LINCOLN: '''It is, I wish we was separated. '''LORI: '(rubbing Lincoln's head) No worries. It'll be alright. We'll be separated soon. Just be glad we're spending more time together. 'LINCOLN: '''Thanks, Lori. Can you help me to the water fountain? (Lori nods in agreement, she stands up and help Lincoln to the fountain) '''LORI: '''Follow the movement of my steps. (Lincoln then look at Lori's feet, he then follow the movement of them, as they went to the fountain, Lincoln drinks from it) '''LINCOLN: '''Thank you. LATER THAT NIGHT (Everyone is getting ready for bed, Leni is getting a glass of water from the kitchen, she drinks it. Leni then head to her room to brush her hair. Lincoln and Lori went inside) '''LENI: '''What took you two so long? '''LORI: '''Sorry, Leni. It's hard trying to put our PJs on while we stuck. '''LINCOLN: '(shudders in horror) Don't remind me. It's hard trying to brush my teeth. I didn't get a glass of milk. (Leni then handed Lincoln a glass of milk, he smiles) 'LINCOLN: '''Thanks, Leni (Leni winks at Lincoln, he yawns because he's tired) '''LORI: '''Let's hit the hay, you two. Lincoln, since we're stuck together, you'll have to stay with us tonight. '''LINCOLN: '''Okay. '''LENI: '''Oh, yay! (Leni got into her bed and went to sleep, Lori got into her bed with Lincoln gotten next to her as he falls asleep. Lori seeing Lincoln sleeping in the same bed as her makes her blush) '''LORI: '(in her mind) So, Lincoln is sleeping next to me. He haven't done this since he was an infant. (She see's Lincoln sleeping) But he looks so cute while he's sleeping. (Lori checks around her room to see Leni's already sleeping, Lori then kiss Lincoln on his forehead) 'LORI: '''Sweet dreams, Linky. (She then yawns and went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lori and Leni are watching Lincoln sleeping, observing him with smiles) '''LORI: '''I got to tell you, Leni. It's cute watching Lincoln sleeping. '''LENI: '''Told ya, Lori. (Lincoln then open his eyes and he's awake, he yawns and stretch his back) '''LINCOLN: '''Morning, Lori. Morning, Leni. '''LORI AND LENI: '''Morning, Linky. (to each other) Jinx! (Leni then knock on her desk and touch her red dress) '''LENI: '''You owe me a soda. '''LINCOLN: '''Make that two. (Lincoln winks at Leni, Lori snaps her fingers in anger) SOMETIME LATER (The duo are in Lisa's room, she is wearing a lab coat and is mixing a chemical in her beaker, she then squeeze some of the potion in a baster) '''LISA: '''Stretch your hands apart, you two. - (Lori and Lincoln then stretch their hands and the adhesive is stretchy, Lisa add a few droplets on the adhesive and it begin glowing for a bit, then it fades) '''LISA: '''Now, the adhesive will wear off in an hour, separating you two from your hands. '''LINCOLN: '''Thank goodness. I can go back to reading. '''LORI: '''Now, I can go back to texting. So, what now? '''LINCOLN: '''Wanna go walking? '''LORI: '''Sure. FIFTY MINUTES LATER (Later, the two are walking down the footpath while they're holding hands) '''LINCOLN: '''This is such a nice walk. '''LORI: '''It is, Lincoln. But it's almost late. (The two continue to walk, they reach the street, Lincoln accidentally trips and fall, not only he was in the middle of the street, the adhesive wear off, thus freeing their hands from each other) '''LORI: '(look at her hands) YES! We're free! (Lori then see a car zooming by and Lincoln is on the street, face down. He wakes up and see's the car coming, he crouches in fear, in slow-motion) 'LORI: '''LINCOLN! (Lori then runs really fast and grabs Lincoln, as they roll and dodge the car as it zooms by. Lori got up and see's a scared Lincoln) '''LORI: '''Lincoln, are you okay? '''LINCOLN: '(terrified) Lori! Thank you! 'LORI: '(hugging Lincoln) Shh... it's okay. It's okay. 'LINCOLN: '''It was s-so fast, it was coming at me. '''LORI: '(caressing her brother) It's gonna be alright. Let's go home. (Lori then carries Lincoln as the two are walking home) LATER THAT NIGHT (Lincoln, in his PJs, is in his room getting ready for bed. Lori, in her PJs, is looking through Lincoln's door and see's him crying quietly. She comes in too) 'LORI: '''Hey, Linc. Are you feeling okay? '''LINCOLN: '''Lori, thanks for saving me. (sniffs) '''LORI: '''Your welcome, little brother. (Lincoln blew into his tissue and toss it in his waste bin, Lori then sit next to Lincoln) '''LINCOLN: '''That car almost hit me. '''LORI: '''It'll be okay, little bro. You're safe with me. '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, Lori. Even if you'd always boss me around, we still got a close bond anyway. (Lori then smiles at Lincoln for his good nature, she gotten closer to Lincoln and put her hand on his back) '''LORI: '''Linky, I'm really sorry for how I treated you yesterday, and for almost every bad thing I did to you in the past. Like I kicked you out of my room all because you walked in there, and that time I kicked you out of the van, because we didn't win those spa vouchers. '''LINCOLN: '''Lori, it's alright. It just, because you're the eldest of the bunch, I need your help with my homework or I need someone to drive me somewhere. (voice breaks) All you do is yell at me and boss me around. '''LORI: '(tearing up) Oh, Lincoln. (embracing Lincoln) You're right, I am a bad sister to you. 'LINCOLN: '''No, you're not, Lori. You're a great older sister to all of us, and I love you very much. '''LORI: '''Thanks, Lincoln. It's just because since more and more of us keep appearing, it's just hard dealing with nine other sisters and only one brother. '''LINCOLN: '''Hey, we need someone to watch over us, and no one can do it great as you. '''LORI: '''That's sweet of you to say, Linc. I love you so much, too. (The two then embraced each other in a warm, tight hug, Lori then kisses Lincoln on his forehead) '''LORI: '''Tell you what, Lincoln. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the beach. Just you and me. '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, Lori. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Lori are at the beach, having fun with each other; Lori is sunbathing and Lincoln is floating in the water, Lori then joins him in the water, splashing him. He splashes her sister as the two have a splash fight) '''LINCOLN: '''Hey, Lori. Thanks for taking me here. '''LORI: '''Anything for my little brother. (The two walk out of the water and dry themselves off, they continue to have fun on the beach, like playing volleyball, having a picnic, eating ice cream, building sandcastles, and sunbathing on a blanket) '''LORI: '(to the viewers) I can learn from my past wrongdoings that I can be bossy and hurtful to my siblings. Especially, Lincoln, but we manage to have a close bond with each other. No matter the situation. 'LINCOLN: '''So, what you wanna do now, Lori? '''LORI: '''You want to walk on the beach, Linky? '''LINCOLN: '''Sure, Lori. (smiles) But, can we hold hands? '''LORI: '(smiles) Sure, little brother. (The two then hold hands as they blush for a bit. The two walk happily on the beach as brother and sister) '''THE ENDCategory:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions